The Fall
by shadow.anei
Summary: Allen's dreams are becoming to much. do they mean something? When in Australia everything gets revealed. Contains OC mine and OC created by ThiefRikku88 Pairing:LavixAllen or Laven chapter 9 up. rating up to M cuz of LEMON in chapter 9 CHAPTER 10 UP
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. this my second Fan fic. eventual pairing (chapter 5)

Disclaimer: DGM is not mine (damn it!!)

* * *

+--Chapter 1: Thoughts--+

**+--Chapter 1: Thoughts--+**

--

_Allen stood on the middle of a dark room. The only light in the room was centred on him. He kept his head down not wanting to look at his surrounds._

'_You did this to me Allen… you doomed me to live in the dark for the rest of eternity. I raised you and this is how you repay me... by trapping me here. You will join me Allen… you will be alone in the dark like I am.' _

_A chill shot down Allen's spine. Not a chill of Fear but a chill of great power and great evil. _

_He bolted upright as his eye activated. All around him were Akuma. He wasn't able to see any of them physically but he could see there souls. Hundreds of tormented souls bound to metal._

_He felt weak. _

'_I will fight until I die'_

_He activated his anti-akuma weapon. Readying himself for the inevitable._

_As if a signal was give they moved forward on there target _

'_I curse you... Allen Walker'_

--

Allen's eyes shot open. He relaxed as he realized that he has only been dreaming. He looked around the room to see if there was any damage done from his nightmare.

He swore as he saw his blanket ripped in two lying on the floor not far from his bed. Sighing, he pushed himself out of bed. It wasn't far off being morning so he didn't see much point in going back to bed now. He sighed again, grabbed his shoes and slid them on. As he left his room he grabbed his shirt and vest, throwing them on as he walked quietly down the halls of the Headquarters.

--

Lavi sat in the Headquarters library studying books for Bookman. Sometimes he really hated the time that Panda-Jiji would get him up in the mornings just so he could study all the records that all ages of bookmen have written over time. Quite frankly he found it all boring. Pages upon pages filled with information that he didn't even know if he would need. Yawning he put the book down.

'Hey Old-Panda, I'm going to head off to the cafeteria for some breakfast. I shall see you later on'

Before Bookman had a chance to say anything Lavi was out the door and half way up the hallway.

'Idiot apprentice' he sighed, not even looking up from the book he was reading.

--

The cafeteria was quiet at this time of morning. Only a few exorcists and finders where up at this time. Kanda was up, sitting quietly at a table in the corner, Mugen at his side. Allen entered quietly, ordered his usual which consisted of several different dishes all rather large and different to the last.

He chose a seat on the opposite side of the room Kanda; he wasn't in the mood for putting up with Kanda's glares this morning.

He would usually sit with Alystar Krory but he was on a mission with Miranda to check out appearances of Akuma and a possible innocence.

As he sat he couldn't help but think of the dream he had that night. Why of all this to dream about, why was it Mana. It was because of him Allen became an exorcist.

He jerked back violently as someone touched him on the shoulder.

'Hey Moyashi, did I scare you?'

Allen looked up to see Lavi with his friendly yet cheeky smile on his face.

'What... No... Ok yes… and its Allen' Allen said dully, no moving his eyes from Timcanpy who appeared to be chasing his own tail in boredom

Lavi laughed as he sat down.

'Oh and moyashi… jerry has been calling you'

'Thanks bookman junior' Allen replied, getting up to go get his breakfast.

As Allen walked away Lavi turn and poked his tongue out at Allen, Timcanpy being the only one that noticed.

When Allen returned with his breakfast, Timcanpy, from what it looked like was giving Lavi the evils.

'Why is Tim staring at me like that?' Lavi asked as he raised his hand to poke Tim.

Tim bared his teeth, snapping them closed around Lavi's finger, making him yelp in pain. Allen couldn't help but laugh at Lavi, causing him to nearly fall off his chair.

Recovering from his fit of laughter Allen dug in to his food. Barely having enough time to swallow the mouthful he had before he shoved another in to his mouth.

'I still don't get how you can eat all that without making yourself sick' Lavi said as he watched Allen shove mouthful after mouthful of food in to his mouth.

'I think it's got something to do with having a parasitic type anti-akuma weapon.' Allen replied as he piled his dishes on to the tray neatly. He stood up; a slight feeling of dizziness came over him.

'You ok Allen?' Lavi asked when he saw Allen clutching his head

'Yeah I'm… Fi…-' Allen wasn't able to finish his sentence before his whole body when limp and fell in to a unconscious heap on the floor.

'_You will join me…' _

* * *

_There is chapter 1. so what you think? please review?_


	2. Chapter 2

****

Here is chapter 2!

disclaimer: DGM isnt mine.. still

* * *

**+--Chapter 2: Fear--+**

_Allen was standing in the dark room again. The only light centred on him._

'_Very soon Allen. You will join me in the Darkness. You can't escape the inevitable"_

_He felt weak, barely able to support his own weight. His eye activated. He could see there souls tormented bound to metal, but this time they had evolved they weren't just plain Akuma any more, they were stronger than before. _

'_Innocence activate at maximum' _

_As Allen spoke you could here is voice waver. You could here the fear in his voice. _

_As his arm activated he realised Crown clown didn't have enough power to activate at full. _

_His knees finally gave way and he fell to the floor_

'_I'm sorry Mana' he whispered, tears running down his cheek_

'_You will fall here to night Allen, you will join me in the darkness you will be alone'_

_With that the Akuma attacked simultaneously over a hundred shots fired at one target._

'_I'm sorry…'_

_--_

Lavi watched as Bookman studied Allen as he lay in the bed. His old eyes taking in every detail that it could.

'Found anything yet Panda-Jijii?' Lavi asked as he peered over the old-mans shoulder to look at Allen.

'No nothing, he just appears to be uncons…' Bookman's sentence was cut short by the activation of Allen's arm and a pained scream. He jerked and then... silence. All noise stopped and Allen lay still on the bed. The only sign that he was still alive was the fact you could see him breathing.

'Now that wasn't normal' Lavi said his voice shaky. He knew that wasn't normal, he knew that wasn't good.

Bookman sighed. He looked over Allen again. Everything seemed normal, just looked like he was sleeping now.

'He will be fine. Stay here and look after him. I have things to do'

'What!? I have to be stuck in here looking after poor moyashi over there while you actually get to go do things?' Lavi whined as he flailed his arms

Bookman ignored him and made his way out of the room.

'I guess it's not that bad' Lavi thought to himself 'at least I am in my own room. Silly Moyashi getting yourself in trouble again, some things never change'

Actually Lavi didn't really mind looking after Allen. It got him out of reading boring books with Panda-Jijii, plus Allen was a good friend, one that he didn't want to loose any time soon. He wished that Allen would wake up soon. He hadn't been this distressed about anyone before in his life. What made Allen so special to have him this worried about him?

He sighed all he could so was sit and wait. Hopefully soon he will wake up.

--

It was night before Allen finally woke up. Opening his eye he sat up and looked around. It was dark outside. He didn't remember it being dark before. He looked around the room and was 

surprised to see Lavi slumped in a chair sound asleep. He smiled, typical of Lavi to fall asleep anywhere when he was tired. All train of thought was lost with a grumble of his stomach.

'Hehe must be dinner time' He thought to himself.

Grabbing his vest, he made his was out of the room and down to the cafeteria.

'Hey Allen, how you feeling? I saw what happened to you earlier everything alright' Jerry asked as he saw Allen making his way to the window. Allen placed his hand behind his head and smiled.

'Yeah everything is fine. Don't really know what happened but I am sure I will find out eventually' He replied dropping his arm back down

'That's good then. So what can I get you this evening?'

Allen went through his usual list of several different dishes and rather large before he sat down at the same place that he did that morning.

It wasn't long before Jerry had Allen's meal cooked and set out on a tray ready for Allen to Grab.

'Allen Walker' he yelled waiting for Allen to pick up his meal. 'Here you are, Enjoy' he finished is his always cheery manner when Allen arrived at the window.

'Thanks Jerry' Allen smiled as he walked away with all his food. A whole day of doing nothing and he was still mighty hungry.

--

Lavi woke rather suddenly, jerking upright as he did. He yawned stretched and got up out of the chair he was sitting on. He was a little sore from falling asleep on it, he didn't even remember falling asleep or even why he was sitting there in the first place. And then it clicked. Allen. He looked over at the bed.

'Typical' he thought when he found the bed empty and Allen's vest gone. Sighing he made his way out of the room. Grabbing his jacket as he went.

As Lavi made his way down the hall's looking for Allen he was surprised at how quiet the grey halls of the multi-story building that they call their homes was. Usually there was something happening at anytime of day. But tonight there was no robots crashing through the halls, No Akuma Attacking and no Exorcists running around.

'Lavi'

Nothing.

'Laavviii'

Still nothing.

Tap Tap, 'Lavi'

Lavi spun around from the taps on the shoulder.

'Oh Lenalee, hey' he smiled is usual cheeky smile. But Lenalee could see that he was distracted.

'You ok? Seem a bit distracted' Lenalee looked at him with concern

'I'm great. Just had a small nap now ready to face the night. What's up?' he asked looking at the quite attractive 16 year old girl. For some unknown reason he found himself comparing her to Allen. He found Allen smooth white hair and peaceful face pleasant to the eye but then so was Lenalee dark hair and peaceful face.

'You seen Allen? Komui needs to see him and you for that matter' Lenalee asked making her way down the hall at a slow pace.

"I haven't actually, but I'm looking for him now. Shall I pass on the message when I see him?' Lavi replied starting his pace down the hall again.

'Your sounding very polite today you sure your alright?' She looked at him again.

'Thanks Lenalee, can a man be polite once in a while?' he joked giving Lenalee a smile.

'Hmm I s'pose so. But anyway I have things to do for Nii-chan. So when you see Allen can you pass on the message' she took of down the hallway 'Try the cafeteria' she called over he shoulder before she disappeared around the corner.

The cafeteria was starting to busy itself with exorcist and finders all wanting their dinner. No wonder the halls are so quiet, everyone is in here, Lavi thought to himself as he entered. He moved his way through the crown, every table for Allen. Showily enough there was Allen in the far corner, contently munching on the many foods he had in front of him.

'Hey moyashi. Just woken up and already getting in to the foods. You don't waste anytime do you?' he joked sitting at the same place he did that morning.

'Mff Awwn' Allen replied his mouth half full of food.

'Aha… Komui wants to see us when you're done here. Lenalee didn't tell me why but if it's to clean his office I'm out of there' he crooked his elbow and placed his head on his hand.

'Doesn't Reever usually do that?' Allen asked placing the dish he just finished back on the tray.

'Don't really know. Haven't bothered to ask'

Allen stood up from his seat.

'Careful Allen, we don't need a repeat of what happened this morning' Lavi teased

Giving Lavi a sly look Allen grabbed his dishes and returned them to the window

'To Komui then?

They entered Komui's office. They weren't surprised that they could hardly see the floor or even his desk for that matter. They were both covered in paper.

As they entered the room they where met by a Loud snore, looking at each other they sighed.

Everybody knew how to wake him up when he was sleeping, it wasn't very pleasant but it was the only way to wake him up.

Allen, not really wanting to do this, made his way around to Komui's desk bent down and whispered in his ear 'Lenalee's getting married'. In a flash Komui was up Army hat on and grenade in hand.

Allen looked at Lavi and he knew what he meant. He didn't know where he got them from either.

'Komui, Calm down she isn't getting married' Lavi explained.

Almost as quickly as he got up he was sitting down. Already scribbling bunnies all over his page.

'You wanted us?' Allen enquired after a long while of silence

'Oh yeah. You two have been assigned a mission. There have been reports of innocence in Australia. I finder called in earlier to day saying that Akuma has started sprouting up. He seems to believe that a Noah is also around somewhere all though he hasn't actually seen one. You will be leaving in the morning and travelling via train and boat. I will assign a finder to you in the morning. Now gentlemen I would consider going to bed as you have an early start tomorrow' Komui returned to his drawings.

'Australia ha, should be interesting. I haven't been there before. Should be nice there' Lavi said as they made there way up the stairs back to there rooms.

'Ha Ha yeah should be. Hopefully we will have enough time to go to the beaches and have a swim. I hear they are nice.' Allen replied smiling.

'And just us kinda like a romantic get away' Lavi joked, gently nudging Allen on the side. He laughed. It was always Lavi that would say something like that.

If only it was true. Allen though. No that can't be right… No... Just. No not Lavi of all people. The Bookman apprentice. He was surprised at how much it pained him to admit to himself that it wouldn't work. Bookmen aren't meant to love or even have emotions for that matter. But Lavi... Lavi was an exception. Maybe it was all the previous persona's he had that made him have all these emotions to actually care about the people around him. But… but…

He was ripped from his thoughts but a sharp pain that erupted on the entire from of his body. Some how or another, he had managed to trip up the stair and face planted on the ground. And there Lavi was bent over in a fit of Laughter.

'Thanks for the help Lavi' Allen muttered getting up and rubbing his forehead.

'No…Problems' Lavi just managed to reply through his laughter.

He continued up the stairs leaving Lavi behind to recover. All that was on his mind was to get away he needed to be alone before the big mission the next day. Needed to rid himself of all troubles and thoughts, a good nights sleep was the best way to do so.

* * *

There you have it. please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: still the same as before**

**

* * *

**

**+--Chapter 3: Sea--+**

_Allen stood on the beach. His hair flowing gently with the wind. He could hear the waves gently crashing on the beach. Everywhere around him was peaceful and calm. _

'_Nice isn't it, I could stand here for hours looking out over the sea' _

_Allen nodded. 'It's good to see you again Mana'_

'_You have come along way since I found you that Christmas day'_

'_Yes, but that doesn't justify what I did to you. Nothing ever will' Allen lowered his head, tears gently gliding down his cheek._

'_Just keep walking Allen… just keep walking'_

_With that Mana was gone. _

_All peace was lost. Allen's Stomach was moist and red with blood. He welcomed the darkness as he fell on to the soft sand. _

--

The next morning even though the sky was clear and the sun was out it was cold.

Allen cast an eye over his shoulder, he could see in the distance the train was coming.

'Here it come's Lavi'

He pulled himself up on to the railing and before Lavi had the time to react he was gone.

'Shit' Lavi swore as he through himself over the ledge, only just catching the last carriage of the Train.

'You do realise we just left the finder behind don't you?' Lavi yelled as he made hi way up the carriage to where Allen was standing and somehow managing to keep his balance despite all the swaying the train was doing.

Allen didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. There was nothing he could say. Instead he nodded and slid down the man hole to be met by surprised gasps from the patrons of the train.

It wasn't long before there was a train attendant showing them to a spare compartment in the first class section. As they entered the booth they shut the door behind them.

'What did the Finder tell you about our mission before we managed to loose him at the bridge?' Lavi asked as he sat down on the empty seat across from Allen.

'Well from what Komui told us and what the finder had said we will be facing level 1,2 and possibly a few level 3. Plus a possible Noah' Allen replied leaning against the wall of the compartment.

'Should be a breeze for you Allen. Mr Critical point'

Allen smirked, sure he had reached critical point but he was still a normal exorcist. And those dreams, he couldn't understand them. Why Mana? Why now?

'How's the synchronization with Oozuchi Kozuchi?' Allen asked, looking out the window to see the world blur past him.

In response Lavi pulled Oozuchi Kozuchi from his side and with little effort he twirled it around in his finger. With every spin it became a different size.

'That must mean good then' Allen smiled.

He had reached Critical Point but yet he still couldn't read sync rates.

Over the next few hours not much was said. Most of it was spent napping and thinking, with a few minor conversations in between. By the time they reached the port it was already mid 

afternoon and they were well rested. As if it was on queue Allen's stomach let out a loud grumble. Being 2 hours before there ship left the dock they had plenty of time to fill up their stomachs and have a look around.

When it was time for them to board the ship the sun was just starting to set. And with it being a good week before they reached there destination they had plenty if time to relax and unwind.

The first 4 days went past rather fast everything was relaxed and easy going and they didn't mind sharing a cabin together.

It was in the fifth day just after they left the dock on Indonesia that the peace came to a rather abrupt end.

The day started relatively normal. They had just left the dock and where at least 10 miles from shore. Allen was standing on the deck looking out to sea; Lavi was behind him practicing his moves with his hammer.

Allen became more alert when his eye activated. As he turned he could see the tormented souls of the Akuma that had hidden themselves on the ship.

Lavi stopped when he saw Allen activated Crown Clown at its most basic level.

'We have trouble Lavi'

Lavi nodded and his hammer to a more manageable size.

'Be careful, we don't need holes in our transport.

"Ashna" or so she like to call herself was quite proud of the way she had managed to sneak on to the ship. It was while the ship was docked that she managed to steal the appearance of one of the Ship attendance. She and a few of her Akuma friends snuck on to the ship with the intent of clearing out all its passengers before it reached its next docking place. Ashna made her way down the hall.

'Soon' she thought 'soon they will be all mine'

She was near the end of the hallway when all light was obscured by a large shadow that appeared to be at the end of the hallway. Looking up she saw a large claw like hand blocking her way out of the hallway.

'Exorcist' she muttered taking her fighting stance. She was forced through the hall by a force from behind her.

Allen raised crown clown and gave Ashna a little extra push as she stumbled out of the door.

Lavi stepped out of the shadows of the hallway, with a smile on is his face. Allen held Crown Clown sturdy at his side.

Ashna smirked; she pushed her arm out to her side it changing in to a blade as it moved. She charged at Allen, her blade ready to slash when she got in reaching distance. Allen dodged the blade. He wasn't quite fast enough however. It caught him on the upper arm leaving a deep slash in is normal arm. With that Lavi sprang in to action. He ran towards Ashna, Hammer at the ready. Ashna turned her attention to Lavi. She blocked and parried every swing Lavi made at her. Lavi doing the same for her. They were moving so fast Allen had trouble following what was happening. Lavi distanced himself from Ashna. He raised his hammer above his head. The elemental seals of his hammer began to spin around him. 'Moku Ban Tenchi Ban Kai' He yelled, slamming his hammer in to the wood seal. 'Let it rain' he whispered quietly.

Allen sprung in to action, all though his arm hurt he didn't want to let Lavi do all the work.

Ashna lunged at Lavi while he was still activating his seal. She stopped short of her target when she was entangled by webs that appeared to be made out of energy. She laughed, and she was 

gone, broken free from the energy that held her. And before Allen knew what had happened Ashna was in front of him, her fist impaled in his stomach. Allen coughed and leant over in pain, just as the rain began to fall.

'You're no ordinary Akuma are you?' Allen asked holding his stomach in pain.

Ashna let out a sadistic laugh.

'Level 3' she replied and lunged at Allen. Allen lent back and brought his foot up, kicking Ahsna in the stomach, knocking her backwards.

Allen raised his innocence.

'Cross Grave' He cried, flicking his arm at Ashna. The links of the chain that held the soul in place broke as a cross was etched on to Ashna's body, allowing the soul to be freed and Ashna to fade.

Allen looked up and smiled. Not being able to keep his balance he staggered. Lavi looked at him concerned.

'I cant breathe' was all that Lavi managed to hear before Allen collapsed on the deck.

* * *

So there is chapter 3, please review?


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: still the same**

**

* * *

**

**+--Chapter 4: Elements--+**

_He stood in Komui's office in the black order. _

_Silence._

_He walked down the hall towards Lavi's Quarters._

_Nothing._

'_You will be alone Allen, you can't avoid your fate. You did this to me and in return I give you nothing'_

_He ignored the voice. It was all lies. It had to be._

_Next was Lenalee's quarters._

_Nothing. _

_He walked up to the sturdy doors of the cafeteria. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when he finally opened the cafeteria doors._

'_I curse you Allen'. _

_It was one of the worst things he had ever seen. All the exorcists, finder and all the scientists were all dead. The ones that meant the most to him had been crucified on a cross. He felt weak. He couldn't take it anymore. He turned and ran out the doors and through himself off the railing. He would welcome the darkness when it came to meet him_

'_You could have saved them Allen'_

--

Lavi couldn't sleep that night, he was worried about Allen and the fact that they only destroyed one Akuma. He knew there was more than one Allen had told them before they confronted Ashna. And Allen, what was wrong with him. This was the second time in a week he had collapse, granted he did get punched in the stomach rather hard. But the last time, there was no to happen. And the dreams he had while he was out, he knew they must be unsettling, the way he would react to them in his sleep what was even more confusing was the fact that he would look like he had a surge of pain then he was calm, no movement what so ever. Almost like he had died in his sleep except the fact that you could hear his breathing.

He got up from his bed, there was no way he was going to be able to sleep tonight. He took one last look at Allen to make sure he was ok before he left the room.

It was morning by the time Lavi returned to there cabin. Allen was still sound asleep.

Lavi grabbed his pillow and walked up to Allen

'Raise and Shine Moyashi' he said as he bringing his pillow down on to Allen's face. Allen made a groaning noise and pulled the blankets over his head in attempts to get Lavi to leave him alone. But this was to no avail. Instead of Lavi leaving him alone he pulled Allen's pillow out from underneath his head. Allen making a 'ooff' noise when his head hit the mattress.

'Thanks Lavi' Allen said his voice muffled by the blankets that were over his head.

'No probs' he replied as he dropped Allen's pillow where he thought Allen's face was.

'How long have I been sleeping for?' Allen asked as he pushed the covers back and lifting himself up.

'A long time' Lavi replied as he sat down on his own bed.

'How long is a long time?'

'You skipped dinner'

'That doesn't sound like me'

'You fell unconscious after the Akuma battle'

Silence. Allen didn't know how to respond. He couldn't respond.

It was just a level 3. Cross Grave could defeat level 3's with ease. Plus he had is sword of exorcism. If that was strong enough to cleanse a Noah, how did a level 3 "knock him out"? And Mana haunting his dreams again. Why Mana? After so long why had he come back to haunt him.

'Allen' Lavi said cautiously, it had been nearly five minutes since the silence had started and all Allen had done in the time was stare blankly at the wall.

'Ha' everything around him returned to focus when Lavi called him.

'You ok?' Lavi looked at him. He was truly worried about Allen.

All Allen did was nod, which didn't convince him that He was, but he knew he wasn't going to get anything else out of him when he was like this.

Allen's stomach let out a loud grumble.

'Hey Moyashi, I think it wants to get fed' Lavi joked. That's so typical of Allen, always hungry.

Allen ignored Lavi's remark he headed for the door.

'You not come?' Allen asked when he realised Lavi had not moved and he was almost out of the door.

'Nah not hungry, you go feed that hungry stomach of yours Moyashi' Lavi replied lying down on his bed.

'Its Allen' Allen gave Lavi a evil glare as he left the room.

Lavi let himself relax when he knew Allen was gone. As he stared at he ceiling of their cabin he couldn't help but wonder why Allen was so important to him. And why was he worrying about him so much. He was meant to be a bookman. Emotionless, almost cold. But he was different, he felt emotion, he cared for others, he even maybe… no he couldn't. He is a bookman. . He can't.

It was more that half and hour before Allen returned and in that time Lavi had not moved at all.

'All fed Moyashi?'

Allen shot a glare at Lavi. Even though he knew it was a joke it still annoyed him. He sat back down on his bed. There wasn't much left to do . Just over a day of travel left and all signs of Akuma had gone.

--

A day and a bit later they had reached the dock of Australia. The air was warm and the night was clear.

'Do you remember what Komui said what we were to do when we got here?' Allen asked, realising it was a stupid question to ask Lavi as soon as he said it. Lavi was a Bookman, he was meant to remember things.

'We are supposed to meet up with on of the people from the Australia branch. The only problem is he didn't say when or even who'

The town they had docked on was rather large, and even though it was night it was buzzing with life. There were stalls of trinkets and food, clothes and cloth, almost anything you buy was available here. They took in as much of the scenery they could while they walked. When the marketplace ended they were met by a lovely park. The grass was green and the trees where tall 

and strong. It was peaceful, families were enjoying each other company and children were running around frantically trying to catch there friends and siblings and occasionally one was trying to catch a butterfly.

All the noise stopped for Allen when his eye activated. He froze and activated Crown Clown. Lavi pulled out Oozuchi Kozuchi when he noticed what Allen was doing. They both spun and round ready for battle, but froze with the sight they saw in front of them.

A female exorcist was standing on top of the Akuma that was before them. He black and Red hair flowing in the wind, her red lenses of her goggles that sat on her forehead caught the light of the moon.

Lavi almost couldn't help himself, his jaw dropped and only just managed to stop himself from yelling out 'STRIKE' when he saw the exorcist before them.

'Oh come on Allen your usually faster than this' The Girl called with a smile. She stood up straight on the akuma, she place one foot behind the other, spread her arms out to her side, her left had was free, her right hand held her staff.

Elemental seals spun around her , but unlike Lavi she was able to use all of them.

'KASAI' she yelled, stabbing her staff in to the fire seal, bringing it down on to the akuma and pushing it through the outer layer of skin. Had barely pulled her staff out before she jump off the Akuma, before it exploding in to flames. The girl walked toward them as if nothing had just happened.

'You know me?' Allen asked, deactivating his arm.

'Wouldn't say I know you, more heard of you' the girl replied, leaning casually on the tree they where standing next to.

'Hey Moyashi, your getting famous' Lavi teased, he placed Oozuchi Kozuchi away as he didn't need it anymore.

The girl laughed. 'And you would be Bookman's Successor Lavi if I am correct'

Lavi nodded, apparently the little known Australia branch know about him and Allen, now that was a surprise.

The girl giggled 'Cute Alias, I like it' she paused and looked at the too boys in front of her.

'Names Meiki' she added before the silence became to long.

'Means remember' Lavi stated looking at the strange girl that was before him.

'Yeah does'

'It's not your real name either is it?' Lavi added, he looked at Allen who had been standing there quietly for a while now, his usual sweet smile sitting upon his face.

'Nah gave that up when I became an exorcist. Didn't really like it anyway. Now that I think of it nor did my master. Bastard he was'

'Sounds like my master' Allen shuddered at the thought of Cross.

Meiki looked at Allen, curious of why the thought of his master mad him shudder.

'Who was your master?' she finally asked after a short silence

'Cross Marian'

'Doesn't really have the fairest training methods. If you can call leaving you in a field full of Akuma's training. Let me tell you that wasn't easy' Meiki pushed herself of the tree she was leaning on and jumped to tiny jumps forward, much like a child playing hopscotch.

'Shall we be off then?' She asked, walking away from the too.

'An odd on that one' Allen whispered to Lavi

'I dunno, I kinda like her' Lavi said, setting foot to follow Meiki before she got to far away.

With in a few minutes they had reached the Australian branch of the Black Order. It looked much like a large hospital from the outside, and on the inside it was a hospital.

Meiki spun around and started walking backwards he arms raised up towards the ceiling 'Welcome to the Australia branch boys' she spoke happily. She spun around again and started walking normally.

They stepped in to a elevator that was positioned at the rear for first floor of the building. Meiki pressed a black button with a silver lining as the bottom of the panel.

'Confused? I was to when I first got here. The hospital is just a cover. That's why we haven't been found by the Earl yet. It may not be big but I call it home, or at least I will until I get transferred' she leaned up against the wall in the corner of the elevator.

'Transfer??' Lavi and Allen asked at the same time. Both were un aware you could get "transferred"

'Yeah, this would be my second one. Apparently my skills are required elsewhere, but I don't see why they have you two capable exorcists where I am going'

Allen and Lavi looked at each other again. They didn't know what to say. HQ was gaining yet another exorcist. Silence filled the elevator until it slowed to a stop. Meiki pushed herself of the wall and moved over to the entrance of the elevator.

When the door opened and they stepped out of the elevator, both Allen and Lavi were surprised with what they saw next.

They stood at the upmost level for the Australia branch peering down. Below them were 5 other levels. Like the Headquarters it was a cylinder shape. On the very bottom floor right in the middle was a large pool of water, its clear aqua colour specked with green glows. The reflection of the water reached up to all levels giving the place a calm effect. Allen peered over the edge of the railing. The dream he had only a few days before returning to his mind. Unconsciously he lent further forward as he remembered throwing himself of the edge to escape the torment.

Woo Allen, don't lean to far forwards, we don't need you falling to your death, someone might want to bring you back as a Akuma if you were to die now'

Allen hardly realised that Lavi had spoken, still leaning further forward. His consciousness almost trapped in his mind. Lavi grabbed the back of Allen's jacket to stop him from going any further. It was obvious he wasn't listening to him.

'Now you two, if you will follow me, we need to see the supervisor' Meiki's voice was the one that brought Allen back to his senses.

They both nodded, following the strange girl in front of them.

5 floors and a corridor later they were in the supervisors office. Meiki left them at the door, nodding to them both before she made he way back down the corridor they had just walked down.

'I see Meiki found you two gentlemen alright. Not too much trouble was she?'

Allen shut the door behind them.

'No, No not trouble what so ever, well not from her anyway. She did make quite an extrance though' Allen replied, looking around the supervisors office. It was different to Komui's. in this office there wasn't paperwork and books all over the desk and floor and all the books in the bookshelves that lined the walls were all stacked neatly instead of place anyway they would fit.

'Well that's good then. Name's Adrian. And ads you have probably guessed, I am the supervisor of this branch. I'm sorry but I am kinda busy so I am going to get straight to the point. I am assuming Komui told you why you to are here?'

'Yep, Yep. There is a possible innocence, plus Akuma and a Possible Earl. The one thing I don't understand is why we got sent here when you have your own exorcists here that look more than capable of doing it themselves' Lavi looked at Adrian. Sure he was just going by what he say Meiki do and was assuming all the other exorcist were similar to her.

'the reason he sent you to is because of the Noah issue. No one at this branch will exception of Meiki have actually dealt with a Noah. and she's going to be assisting you anyway. You will start in two days. So please take the time to relax and get to know the place. You may be here for a while. Now please I have work to do. Someone shall show you to your rooms' Adrian looked down at the paperwork in front of him. As much as he didn't feel like doing it he had no choice.

Lavi and Allen took that as there queue to make there leave. They made there way out of the room.

'A bit serious isn't her'

They had just made it out of the room when the voice sounded from behind them.

Lavi and Allen both jumped, they weren't expecting anyone to be there.

'Ahh don't worry you will get used to me soon enough. Did you want me to show you to your rooms or did you want something to eat first?'

Neither if them needed to answer when Allen's stomach let out a loud grumble

'I think the bottomless pit that Moyashi calls his stomach requires feeding' Lavi teased poking Allen's hungry stomach.

Meiki laughed, 'comes with being a parasitic type right?'

All Allen could do was nod. For once he was actually embarrassed about if irregular stomach.

The cafeteria was 2 floors directly below the supervisors office. It wasn't as bit as the one back that HQ. and it wasn't as crowded.

Allen went straight to the window to order where Meiki and Lavi took a seat and ere instantly talking.

I few minute later Allen returned with his food, seating himself next to Lavi.

After the brief pause Meiki started talking again.

'Yeah, so anyway. I'm surprised I was able to keep all my seal after that Noah fucked with my Sync rate. It was at 95 before now it has dropped to I dunno 80 something, I'm not sure because I haven't been to see Helvaska in a while'

'What Noah was it?' Allen's voice was muffled. He still had half a mouth full of food when he asked.

'I don't know their names but there was two of them, but they formed one. That's when they started fucking up my innocence'

'That would be Jasdevi' Lavi pointed out, he was a bookman he was meant to know these things.

'How did you manage to get away?' Allen's voice was yet again muffled because of all the food he has in his mouth.

'I think…' she paused, trying to recall the events. 'they got bored. After a while I stopped fighting back. I didn't have enough strength and energy left to fight back anymore' she paused, recalling the events again. 'then this weird pink umbrella with a pumpkin on it came out of nowhere and told them that the Earl wanted them. Of course they didn't just leave. They complained a bit then left'  
'Lero, it's the Earls. I think its kind of like Timcanpy' Allen held his hand up for Tim, who fluttered over and sat contently on hid finger.

Meiki looked at Tim who was now on top of Allen's head nestled in his white hair.

Allen finished his last bowl of food and placed it on the tray.

'All fed up now Moyashi' Lavi teased

Meiki laughed, they must be really good friends they way that act, she thought to herself as she pushed herself out of the seat she was sitting in.

'Now, do you two want to have a look around or shall I show you to your rooms?'

'How about, I test your skills and seals against mine' Lavi asked. He pulled Oozuchi Kozuchi from his side, upsized it and held in front of him.

'You're on'

Allen looked at the two that stood before him; he knew this could get interesting.

The training room in the Australia Branch was surprisingly large and well equipped. The walls were lined with rakes of wooden weapons.

'Allen, I would advise you watch from behind the viewers window this could get…'

'A little heated' Lavi interrupted Meiki, he had a devious smile on his face.

'I **was** going to say something different' Meiki pulled her staff from her back and locked it in to position.

'You ready for this?' she asked

Lavi looked at her

'Innocence Activate' he spoke calmly and strongly.

Meiki followed suite and activated her innocence and took a few steps back.

Lavi knew this would be a challenge, he knew he could possibly get hurt. He held Oozuchi Kozuchi at the ready, his stance was strong. He was ready for anything she could throw at him. Meiki made the first move. She swung her staff quickly and strongly at Lavi. Lavi moved aside at the last second only narrowly missing getting hit by her staff. He parried her next blow and managed to push her back causing her to loss her balance. Lavi brought his hammer down to where Meiki lay on the ground. She flipped herself backwards, just getting away from the impact of Lavi's hammer. Lavi smirked as he made his hammer twice it's size and swung it Meiki was still hadn't recovered her balance. She stumbled backwards narrowly escaping every attack Lavi threw at her.

I sharp pain erupted in Lavi's stomach. He stumbled backwards, his attacks stopping. Meiki was standing before him, her fist implanted in his stomach

'Your fast aren't you' Lavi's voice was forced. Meiki's blow had winded him.

Meiki smiled. She didn't hesitate now that she had stopped Lavi's attacks. She bombarded him with quick but damaging blows with her staff. With every blow Meiki made Lavi was able to block, but he wasn't able to get back on the offence, she never left enough opening.

Allen watched from behind the glass window. He found himself getting worried about Lavi. He could see that Meiki was fast and very skilled. It didn't help his worries when he could see lavi's defences falling.

Lavi blocked blow after blow, he felt himself tiring. Meiki's onslaught continued, he attacks not leaving any opening for Lavi, until she made a fatal mistake.

She was going for a high attack on Lavi when she left herself open for a split second to long, in that second Lavi was able to bring his elbow in to her stomach with enough force to knock her backwards.

Lavi created distance between himself and Meiki, his seals appearing before him; there rotation around him was slow.

'Gouka kaijin: Hi ban' he yelled collecting the fire seal as he brought his hammer slamming down to the ground. Two torrents of fire appeared either side if him. They shot up and curved towards Meiki.

Meiki looked at the torrents of fire. Instantly she knew what she had to do.

'Mizu Tei' she yelled. Her water and Air seals appeared before her. She drove the ends of her staff in to each seal and slammed one end on to the ground. As she did both wind and water began to spin around her. The elements soon mixed together and formed a dome over her.

Lavi's fire snakes collided with such force that he barrier nearly caved in on her. Her blank expression turned in to a smile. Her seals appeared before her.

'Kasai' she spoke softly. She didn't want to reveal her move to Lavi. She drove her staffs end through the fire seal and on to Lavi's fire snakes.

The snakes stopped abruptly. Lavi's face turned from content to shock as the snakes turned and headed straight for him.

The first snake landed right in front of him, the force of the impact throwing him backwards. The second headed straight for him. Recovering his senses he rolled to the side, narrowly missing getting hit by the torrent of fire.

He looked around of Meiki. She wasn't anywhere to be seen. 'so she manipulates the elements around her not creates them' he thought to himself while looking for her.

'MOKUZAI'

The yell came from above him. He looked up to see Meiki about to activate her wood seal. Lavi's seals appeared before him. He could feel their power. He knew what he had to do.

'Gouraiten: Konbo Ban'

The end of his hammer met the fire seal and followed through on to the heaven seal.

The seals activated just as Meiki looked down. Beneath her was a large pool for fire, she knew she was powerless to stop it. She cancelled her wood seal and braced herself for the worst. The column of fire rose, she closed her eyes as It hit.

No Pain, she couldn't even feel the heat.

She let herself fall to the ground, catching herself before she hit the ground. In defeat she put her staff away. Lavi had beaten her.

* * *

So here is chapter 4. Meiki is my own character so please dont steal

review, please?


	5. Chapter 5

+--Chapter 5: Pain--+

**Disclaimer: DMG still isnt mine**

**+--Chapter 5: Pain--+**

_Everything was clear and bright. The wind blew gently. Its light touch was soothing on Allen's skin. The long grass of the field swayed gently._

'_If only it could be like this everyday' _

_Allen smiled. He did wish it would stay like this. _

'_You know it can't be like this everyday Lavi, it's impossible' _

'_Then run away from it all. Run away with me. It can be just us two for the rest of eternity' _

'_Lavi I…'_

_Lavi placed his finger on Allen's lips to silence him_

'_shhh Allen. I don't need your answer now' _

_The Lavi that stood before him was not the Lavi he would usually see. He was calm and collected and stood tall. He didn't have his headband holding his hair back. His hair flowed with the gentle breeze of the field. His exorcist coat was no where to be seen, instead he was in a loose fitting plain black top. The rest of him was all the same Lavi that Allen knew. _

'_Lavi…' Allen was cut off again. He wasn't expecting what he got. _

_Lavi moved himself closer to Allen, he pressed himself up against him. Lavi looked Allen straight in the eyes._

'_I love you Allen' with that Lavi kissed him. _

_Allen's eyes widened in shock. But then he relaxed, accepting what was happening. Accepting that he wanted this. It wasn't long before they stopped, Lavi held Allen close to him. Allen didn't want him to let him go._

'_I would give up being a bookman for you Allen'_

_The world began to spin and fade. Allen felt exhausted. He couldn't hold his own weight anymore. He fell in to the grass. The world turning black around him._

--

Allen woke up on the floor. He didn't even know how he got to the room. The last thing he remembered from the day before was the spar that Meiki and Lavi had. He sighed. He hadn't even made it to the bed that night before, from what he could tell was he collapsed on the floor in exhaustion and didn't wake up again until now. His expression saddened when he though of Lavi. That dream, he could still feel the emotion that was in it. He wished it was real. He knew it wouldn't be real.

'Why the long face Moyashi?'

Allen bolted up right and looked over to the door. There Lavi was, leant up against the door frame; looking exactly like he did in his dream. Allen looked away from Lavi. It took a lot to stop him from breaking down and confessing all to the red head that he called his best friend.

'Allen?' Lavi stood up straight. He was concerned for his friend. He has never seen him look so emotionally damaged before and he was really concerned.

Allen wavered. He felt light headed and weak. He didn't understand why he was getting all these dreams, first Mana, now Lavi. The two things closest to him were affecting him on a subconscious level. He couldn't hold himself anymore physically and emotionally. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor with a thud, the tears flowing down his cheeks. With in a second Lavi shut the door and was there… holding him while he wept. He didn't know what was going through Allen's head that made him be they way he was, all he knew was he wanted to be there for him and make it all better for him. It wasn't until now that he actually admitted to himself that he was in love with his best friend. He was in love with Allen Walker.

It wasn't until now that he realised what he would do for Allen. I would give up being a bookman for him. The one this he had given everything up for he would give up just for Allen.

'Shh Allen its ok. I'm here now. Let it all go' Lavi spoke softly, holding Allen close. Lavi didn't want to let him go. Not till he knew what was wrong. He hated Allen being like this. He felt helpless; he didn't know how to help him.

'What's wrong Allen' Lavi asked when the tears finally subsided. Allen didn't respond, he just sat there, trying to catch his breath and enjoying Lavi's soft touch.

'I can't take it anymore Lavi. These dreams of… of Mana and... .' he hesitated, he didn't know of he should say the next part he didn't want to scare off his best friend not now. Not with the way he felt. 'And you Lavi. I have been dreaming of you both. It's hard enough with Mana, now... Now I have realised something, something that I know will never happen, because it's not allowed. You would lose everything you have worked so hard for. I love you Lavi, and it hurts'

Lavi's heart skipped a beat. It was the one thing he had wanted to hear. It was the last thing he was expecting to hear.

'I don't know what you think Lavi... But… But it's all true. I love you Lavi' Allen's voice was soft and quiet. He was scared that he had just scared off his best friend and he was worried about how Lavi would react.

Lavi looked at small boy that lay before him. Lavi placed his hand on Allen cheek to get him to look at him. Allen was hesitant to look at Lavi straight in the eye. Lavi looked in to Allen's eyes even though he couldn't see them straight on, he could see the emotion in them. They shone brightly with the light of the room and the moisture from the tears. He let his emotions cave. It was this one decision that would change everything he worked so hard for.

'Allen… look at me' Lavi spoke softly his hand was still placed softly on Allen cheek. Hesitantly Allen raised his vision to look Lavi in the only uncovered eye.

Nothing more was said. Lavi lent forward and kissed Allen softly in the lips. Allen's eyes widened in shock, soon he relaxed and returned the kiss, all his worries slipping away. It wasn't long before he let all his emotions take over. Allen wrapped his arms around Lavi, Lavi doing the same.

Reluctantly they broke away. Lavi placed his forehead against Allen's and stared deep in to his beautiful grey eyes.

'I love you too Allen'

For what felt like an eternity they sat in the comfort of each others arms.

Allen's breathing slowed. Soon soft snores could be heard from the boy. Allen was fast asleep in Lavi's Arms.

Lavi smiled at the boy that lay before him. he gently pushed himself off the floor careful not to wake Allen and placed him on his bed.

'Sleep well my little Moyashi' Lavi bent down and planted a butterfly kiss on Allen's forehead. He was smiling as he quietly left the room. This was the happiest he had been in a while.

A cool breeze woke Allen. He got up and walked out to the balcony of his room. It was mid morning from what Allen could tell. Even though the Australia branch was underground the up most levels on one side opened up on to the cliff face that over looked a lush green field, on the horizon that was a big lake surrounded by trees. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Everything around him was so calm.

Gentle hands enclosed around his hands, a tall figure pressed gently against his body.

'It's beautiful isn't it Allen'

'It's defiantly different to our headquarters that's for sure'

Lavi placed his head on Allen's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist. It was there they stood enjoying the scenery.

'So it wasn't a dream then' Allen turner around to face Lavi. Lavi smiled at Allen and pulled him close, and kissed him gently.

'Did that seem like a dream to you?' Lavi looked down at his short friend before him. Although he wasn't just a friend anymore, he was more than that.

--

The day passed for the really quickly and before they knew, it was the next day, they day they were to start there mission. Allen was sleeping contently until he was awoken but a loud bang on the door. He bolted upright and looked at the door.

'Come in' Allen spoke loudly

He flopped back on his pillow and pulled the blankets over his head when a tall red head entered the room.

'Come on Allen we have a mission to do. We have a few hours of travel we have to do before we get to where we need to be. And you still need to fill that pit that is your stomach'

Allen groaned. He didn't really want to get up. He was comfortable.

'Gee love you to Allen. Come on we have work to do' Lavi said, throwing Allen's exorcist coat where Allen still lay.

Allen pushed the covers off him and got out of bed. He made no move to put on his shirt shoes and boots (he was already wearing his pants while sleeping). Instead he moved over to where Lavi was standing and wrapped his arms around the red head that stood before him. He placed his head on Lavi's chest. Lavi stroked Allen's soft white hair.

'Come on Moyashi, as much as I enjoy what we were doing we need to get moving. Adrian and Meiki are already waiting for us.'

Allen let go reluctantly. He grabbed his shirt and vest; he put them on as he moved over to his bed for his shoes and Coat. As he sat down on the bed Lavi noticed the expression that was on Allen's face. He wasn't smiling; his expression wasn't even blank, it looked sad.

'Allen, you ok?' Lavi didn't get a response, not even a look. It hadn't even been to days since they both admitted to each other that they loved the other. And Allen was already looking sad and it scared Lavi, he didn't want to lose Allen not now, not when he just got him.

'Your giving up everything you worked so hard for, for this aren't you?' Allen didn't even look up when he asked Lavi the question, his voice was soft.

Lavi moved over to Allen and sat down beside him.

'It doesn't matter Allen, I would give up everything I have worked so hard for just so I could be with you, see your beautiful smile everyday. I would do anything to make you happy just don't ever ask me to leave you that is just one thing I couldn't do'

Lavi wrapped his arm's around Allen and held him close. Allen relaxed and Lavi's caring touch. It was only a day ago Lavi was my best friend, now.. now he was more than that. Now.. he is mine, I won't let him go. Allen's trail of thoughts were interrupted but a light touch on his cheek. Tears slowly began to run down Allen's cheeks. Lavi looked down at Allen when he felt something moist run down his fingers. He gently pushed Allen away from him, grabbed Allen's and gently pulled Allen to look at him in the eyes.

'You're crying. Why are you crying?' Lavi looked at his partner; he hated seeing Allen like this.

'I feel bad Lavi. I don't want you to give up everything that you have worked so hard for. But then if I loose you now, I don't know how I would manage'

'Shh, its ok. I may loose being a bookman but I won't give up being an exorcist. In the end I would rather be an exorcist. I can have friends and lovers that way. Now come on. What would people think of the destroyer of time if they saw you like this? Everyone might start calling you Moyashi if they saw you they way you are now. Think of now not the future.'

Allen smiled. Lavi always managed to get him to smile, every time without fail.

He looked up at Lavi. He could see Lavi's eyes shining with emotion.

'I love you Lavi' he have Lavi a sweet smile and kissed him gently on the lips.

Allen pulled his shoes on. When Lavi looked up Allen was already at the door pulling his coat on.

'Come on Lavi. We have a mission to do'

Lavi smiled at Allen. He couldn't help but think of how he was going to explain this to bookman when they got back.

It was a 2 hour ride to where there mission was to begin. Lavi spent most of the Train ride resisting the urge to draw on Meiki and Allen as they slept the entire trip. By the time they reached their destination Allen and Meiki had been sleeping the entire time.

The town around that they arrived in was much larger than the one that had the Australia branch.

Meiki led them silently through the town. With each step they took closer to the centre of town Allen would get more cautious of everything around him. He had a bad feeling about this town. The same feeling intensified as they entered the town square. Time slowed as his eye activated. All around them were Akuma. Allen activated his arm. Lavi and Meiki stood on place, as if frozen in time.

'_You will join me Allen'_

As the world returned to normal, cries of pain could be heard from beside him.

His eyes widened in shock as he watched Lavi fall on to his knees, his hand held firmly against his side, blood slowly trickling through the gaps between his fingers. Allen looked over to Meiki as she activated her innocence. Her expression changing from caution to pain as a small blade poked out of her stomach. Blind with rage Allen began his onslaught of the Akuma. His mind set on avenging the damage that had been done to his friends. He dispatched Akuma after Akuma. He could feel his body tiring he didn't care he would fight until the end. He would fight until there was nothing left to fight.

Lavi looked up to see Meiki fall. A shot was fired as Meiki hit the ground, the akuma's bullet heading straight for her. He screamed for her to move. Gathering all his strength he pushed himself up off the ground. He moved as fast as he could towards Meiki, the bullet still coming closer and closer. All the strength he had gathered wasn't enough to get himself to Meiki in time to save her. The force from the impact of the bullet knocked Lavi backwards. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a girl holding Meiki. Her Auburn hair falling gentle over her face as she placed Meiki gently on the ground. The girl brushed Meiki's hair out of her face, and smiled at her.

'It's good to see you again Meiki'

'As is you Lalo' Meiki's voice was weak, only just being able to be heard over all that was happening around them.

Lalo smiled and looked over at Lavi who slowly pushed himself up again. She could see he was weak but she knew he would be alright. Her next concern was Allen. Without hesitation she leapt in to action. She may not be an exorcist but she would help in anyway she could.

Allen dispatched Akuma after Akuma, now he found himself in a difficult position, there was him, and all around him were Akuma, all aimed directly at him. the akuma in front of him crashed to the ground in a large cloud of dust. The slight distraction was enough for Allen to take advantage of situation. He brought Crown Clown up to the Akuma closest to the one that fell. He pushed it through every Akuma that surrounded him. as each one fell the dust settled around the one that had been had fallen. Standing on top of the Akuma was Lalo, using her strength to keep the Akuma grounded.

'I thought you weren't an exorcist Lalo' Allen stated as he recognised the girl that stood before him

'I'm not; if I were this Akuma wouldn't be here now would it'

'Shall I do the Honours?'

'Of Course' Lalo jumped off the Akuma she grounded and stood next Allen who slashed through the Akuma with ease.

'How's Meiki doing?' Allen looked at Lalo who stood calmly at his side.

'She will be fine. As will…' a loud explosion cut in to Lalo's words. The two looked over in the direction of the Explosion. The explosion had come from Lavi's Hammer which was slammed against the ground at a abnormally large size.

Everything was quiet now that all the Akuma were gone.

Road watched silently from a distance. As smile appearing on her face as she watched the outcome of the Battle.

'Soon you will be mine… Allen Walker'

With Lero closely behind, she left the scene. Her plan slowly taking place.

* * *

So here it is. chapter 5. kinda lame i know. i was listening to Inner Universe when writing the fight stuff. was the song that gave me the ideas

Meiki is mine so please dont steal and Lalo is Thiefrikku88's charater so dont steal her either

review please?


	6. Chapter 6

so here we have chapter 6

Disclaimer: still isnt mine -flails-

* * *

**+--Chapter 6: analyse--+**

_The field would have been calming if it wasn't so cold. But none the less despite the cold he still stood there enjoying the peace. _

'_You know the peace won't last don't you?'_

_He raised his head to the sky. His smile slowly disappearing, he knew it wouldn't last._

'_it never last's does it Lavi' the voice was closer than before. Lavi looked back at the field that reached all the way to the horizon as sky grew dark. His eyes widened as the field before him began to burn. _

'_What if everything you knew was all a Lie?' _

_Lavi turned to look at Allen who was now standing beside him. he watched as Allen's skin changed from its normal pale colouring to a hue of grey. They same hue as the Noah's skin. Allen smiled as Lavi as the crosses formed on his forehead. _

'_Would you still love me if I looked like this Lavi?'_

_--_

Allen sat by Lavi's hospital bed while the red head slept firmly. Not even 6 hours ago both Lavi and Meiki received pretty bad wounds and if it wasn't for Lalo both of them could either be in a worse condition, if not dead. Neither he nor Lalo knew how they got the wounds that seemed to come from a blade. There was only level 1 akuma's none of them have a blade of any kind. Lalo sat in the space between Lavi and Meiki's bed her back up against the white limestone wall.

"How much longer do you think Lazy bum and Rem will be asleep for?"

"Rem?" Allen looked at Lalo, not quite understanding where she got Reem from. "Where did Rem come from?"

"Rem, short for remember. Didn't she tell you that Meiki means remember in Japanese?"

"I do remember Lavi saying something about it meaning remember, and that Meiki isn't her real name"

"It isn't her real name. She changed it while in training with Cross. Since then she has been Meiki and that's all she responds to" Lalo looked at her friend that lay peacefully to her left. Meiki's injuries had been worse than Lavi's. She was lucky that whatever stabbed her didn't puncture any vital organs.

"What are you doing in Australia anyway?" Lalo looked over to Allen as she asked the question. Allen turned his attention from the sleeping Lavi to Lalo when she asked the question.

"Komui sent us on a mission here for possible innocence plus akuma and possible Noah problems" Allen's response was half hearted Lalo could tell he was distracted.

"Ok then, seems a bit odd that they would send exorcists all the way from Europe for something in Australia when the Australia branch has exorcists there that should be able to handle it"

"According to Adrian we got sent om this mission because Lavi and I are the only available exorcists that have actually had experience with the Noah Clan other than Meiki"

Lalo frowned at the thought of Meiki's misfortune of meeting a Noah. From what she had been told Meiki was lucky to escape with her life.

Allen returned his attention back to the sleeping Lavi. He knew that he would be alright but that didn't stop him from worrying anyway. He closed his eyes as his exhaustion finally took its toll on him, sending him in to a peaceful sleep. Lalo looked at Allen when soft snores could be heard from his direction.

"It's about time you slept silly Moyashi"

Lalo giggled at the thought of the glare that Allen would give Kanda every time he called him Moyashi.

It was a few days before both Lavi and Meiki were released from hospital. Both of them made a unusually quick recovery but they all put that down to Lalo's medical skills that came from being in the Bookman clan. A day prior to there release Allen, Lavi and Meiki received word via transmission from Timcanpy that they were to take a few more days off to make sure that they were fully recover and Lalo had been given word to stay with the 3 exorcist and record the happenings in the area and only assist if need be. Allen and Lavi took this opportunity to explore the town that there we going to spending quite a bit of time in and to get some time for just them.

As they walked down the streets they found that it wasn't to dissimilar to that of England. The building where made of stone and wood. They walked aimlessly through the town taking in all the sights and looking at anything that caught their eye. They spent good few hours looking, filling up their empty stomachs and talking about everything and nothing at all. Eventually they found themselves in the town square where the battle had taken place when they first got in to town. People walked casually though the square as if nothing had happened the few days before. To there surprise not damage had been done to area. The large fountain that was placed in the middle of the square still flowed freely, and the benches trees and garden where all still well maintained and damage free. For such a beautiful part of town it bore some bad memories. An unexpected amount of weight was added to both Allen and Lavi's making them both loose their balance for a second. Between them hanging carelessly of there shoulders was Meiki, behind her was a smiling Lalo.

"I'm bored, wanna go do something?" Meiki pushed herself of their shoulders, the sudden loss of weight making them sway. Allen and Lavi looked at each other and shrugged.

"Come on, its not like you have anything better to do" Meiki looked at the two boys in front of her pleadingly. The comment from Meiki made Lavi snort and crack up laughing, which was brought to an abrupt end when Allen elbowed him in the stomach.

"Hey careful, remember I'm the one that got the injury" Lavi complained

Before they knew it they were getting dragged to some unknown location by Meiki and Lalo.

Before long there where standing on a rocky outcropped that looked out on to the ocean. Around them was a large area containing rocks of various sizes and shape, some being much larger than any human being some being the size of a pebble, sand and water.

"So what is this idea that you dragged us all the way out here for?" Lavi asked when they finally stopped dragging him and Allen along.

"Before you say anything Lalo is in on this as well so no saying what about Lalo or anything like that" Meiki looked at the two boys in front of her, they could both see she was planning something. Lavi and Allen looked at each other neither knew what was going on.

"Now Lavi you remember the spar we had back in the branch?"

"Yeah, the one where I beat you"

"well its time for a rematch so to speak, but his time all four of us in a mass free for all anything goes here on this beach and rocky outcrop" she paused for dramatic affect "Now!"

"You sure you're up for this Lalo, I mean you would be up against 3 exorcists" Allen enquired gently looking Lalo dead in the eye.

"Hey just because I am a bookwoman and not an exorcist doesn't mean I can't fight. You saw what I did to that Akuma the other day" Lalo looked Allen dead on. He could see that's she was being very serious.

"Right then if we are all in we shall start. When I say go we all run in opposite directions after 10 seconds we start. Oh and just so you know u purposely choose out here so it's harder for us to find one another" She activated her innocence as she spoke.

"GO" she yelled just before she turned at run in to the midst of the rocky outcrop.

At Meiki's word Lalo turned and ran along the line of the rocky area. Easily making her way through without falling on anything. When she got further enough way from the other 3 she climbed up the nearest climbable rock that would give her a good view of the battlefield. Not even 100 metres away she could see Allen, draped in his white cloak and mask, sword of exorcism in hand. Nor far from him was Meiki, sneaking up on him. She searched the field for Lavi who was no where to be seen. The rock beneath her began to shake beneath her. She only just had enough time to jump off the rock before it shattered beneath her.

"Now that wasn't very nice Lavi" she spoke when she spotted Lavi standing not far from where the rock once stood.

"Oh I can give you more than just that" Lavi made Oodzuchi Koduchi a bit bigger in size as he spoke.

"You will have to catch me first" Lalo smirked and took off in the direction she had just come from.

Lavi ran after Lalo. It wasn't long before he had lost sight of the Young bookwoman. He slowed his pace to a walk in order to conserve his energy. He walked as silently as he could, always holding his innocence at the ready. White energy wrapped themselves around his arms and Legs and pulled him forcefully of the ground. The next thing he knew he was flung towards the sand of the beach that lay not even 5 metres away. He gathered himself and landed on the beach one hand on the soft sand the other behind him holding on to Oodzuchi Kodzuchi firmly. Not far from where he once stood was Allen draped in his white cloak, sword of exorcism in his only hand.

Lavi smirked and charge at the white haired boy. Allen moved to the side at the last second and brought his sword up towards Lavi's side. Lavi spun around to look at Allen with just enough time to bring his hammer up to block Allen's attack. He gathered all his strength and pushed Allen backwards at the same he used the opening to get to bring the hammer in to Allen's side with enough force to knock him of balance but not to hurt him. Allen staggered backwards from the force of Lavi's push and only just avoided the swipe from Lavi's hammer.

"I'm not going to hold back just because I love you, you know Allen" Lavi teased as he lunged at Allen again.

"Neither am I" Allen retorted. He easily moved to the side from Lavi's lunge. Lavi smirked at Allen's remark. He wasn't going to hold back, and he didn't. Lavi started a bombardment of attacks with his hammer. Each and every move Allen was able to dodge or block but he was slowly loosing his footing making it harder for him to block and dodge. He stagged backwards once more from Lavi's non-stop bombardment of attacks. He caught he balance and in one swift movement he pushed his sword up to meet with Lavi's hammer, the force of the impact knocking Oodzuchi Kodzuchi out of Lavi's hands. Allen then broke the sword back down and held it to Lavi's neck. Allen smiled at Lavi as he deactivated his arm back to hits basic claw form.

Meiki had long ago lost sight of Allen and was now looking for someone else that she could spar with. Her searching soon led her to the beach where Lalo had found herself after escaping from Lavi. She smirked as she activated her earth seal. As she reached the beach she thrust the end of the staff in to the soft sand beneath her. With her eyes set in Lalo she sent the earth energy to her, forcing it up she creates a cylinder of sand around Lalo trapping her on the beach.

Lalo wasn't surprised when the cylinder of sand surrounded her. She was even less surprised to see Meiki standing in front of her as the sand fell.

"It's been a long time since we sparred hasn't it Meiki?" Lalo stated getting herself in to the fighter's stance.

The only response she got from Meiki was a devious smile before she deactivated her innocence and cast her staff aside.

"Don't go easy on me Lalo"

Back at the rocky outcrop Allen and Lavi arrived just in time to see the showdown begin.

Lalo was the one that made the first move. Fists clenched she lunged for a punch to the gut. Before she impacted she changed her move, she spun around Meiki's guard and brought her elbow in to her neck. Meiki lurched forward, using the shift in balance she advantage and brought her legs in up to flip herself over, making sure one of her feet impacted with Lalo's face she went. In one fluid move she landed back on her feet, spun around and knocked backwards with a forceful punch. She followed through with another. Lalo reacting quick enough she grabbed the wrist of Meiki's in coming fist, spin around it and pulled herself to be back to back with her, her hand still firmly around Meiki's wrist. She used the momentum she built up to pull Meiki around and fling her to the ground. Meiki landed on the sand with a soft thud, recovering her senses just in time to avoid a punch from Lalo. She flipped herself off the sand. As she stood up properly she got knock back again by a side kick from Lalo.

"Using Karate against me this time are we" Meiki stated as she recovered from the kick

"I wouldn't use the same thing on you twice in a row now would I" Lalo retorted lunging forward her fists at the ready. Meiki smirked as she easily dodged Lalo's move. As she spun around she brought her elbow on to Lalo's back with enough force to make her loose her balance with the added momentum that was created. Lalo fell to the sand and she rolled she pushed her hands out and pushed herself up so she face Meiki once more. At the same time they both moved forward, fists at the ready.

Allen and Lavi watched from the side lines. They didn't know how long they had been watching for but the two girls kept dodging blocking and occasionally getting knocked back, but always recovering and kept fighting once more. Neither of them had seen something this intense that was just a spar. Neither girl seemed to be slowing down and tiring, they just kept going and going and going.

Lalo could feel herself growing tired and she could see that Meiki was feeling the same. If they didn't stop soon they would both fall over from exhaustion. But that knowledge didn't stop either if them, both kept fighting each other with all the strength they had, both seeming evenly matched. Meiki prepared herself for her next move. As she was about to lunge a large hammer appeared in front of her stopping her.

"Now you to if you keep going like this you are bother going to knock each other out or something" the voice belonged to Lavi, who along with Allen were making there way towards them. Both Lalo and Meiki looked at the boy then to each other before the both gave a sigh of relief and fell back on the sand exhausted.

"I think its safe to say that was a draw then" Allen spoke softly to Lavi as he withdrew his hammer and put it away.

* * *

so there u have it. please review?

thiefrikku88 is i ever get Lalo wrong let me know k.


	7. Meiki Profile

Sorry guys isnt a chapter. this is for all you that are interested in Meiki and her background.

* * *

**Meiki  
****Name:** Meiki (means "Remember" in Japanese)  
**Gender:** Female  
**Nationality or Race:** British, Human  
**Birthday:** 1 November  
**Age:** 18  
**Bloodtype:** O-  
**Height:** 170  
**Weight:** 50kg  
**Measurements:** No idea  
**Fighting Style:** Ninjitsu  
**Occupation:** Exorcist

**Weapon/Innocence:** EQUIPMENT TYPE: Titanium Staff, element seals (Fire (Kasai), wood (Mokuzai), air(tei), spirit (shinzui), Water(Mizu) and Metal (kane)) (manipulates elements not creates)

Her fire seal can us the fire of the tormented soul of the Akuma

Her spirit Seal has the power to release bound souls (for example those of the Akuma) but she doesn't use it because it leaves her damaged and weak and usually takes her up to 2 weeks to recover.

**Favourite Food:** Fruit and Asian Food, orange and passionfruit juice  
**Hobbies:** Exploring, reading and Training.  
**Likes:** Books, Training, Friends, making friends, bashing up Akuma and the Noah,

**Dislikes:** Asshole's, Spiders, Cross Marian, Jasdevi and Akuma's

**Dexterity:** Right handed  
**Personality Bar:  
**_Education_ – 3  
_Affinity_ – 4  
_Battle Ability _– 4  
_Mental _– 4  
_Flexibility_ – 4  
**Appearance:** Meiki Dresses in the newest version of the exorcist outfit. She has a long sleeve exorcist top (similar to Lenalee's) the sleeves flare and slip up to the elbow. She wears elbow high black fingerless gloves, knee high black boots and a pleated skirt. She has black hair that changed to red as it goes down (is shoulder length) and wears a pair of red lensed goggles on her forehead.  
**Personality:** She is a friendly and generally happy person. But when she gets annoyed stay clear of her. She gets on with everyone but can't stand them all. Once she has made her mind up about something sometimes it can be very hard to sway her otherwise. And she can be quite stubborn  
**Story:** She was born in England but she never stayed in the same place for very long. She ran away from her parents when she was 11 and was found 6 months later by Cross Marion when he found out she was an accommodator for innocence when she destroyed an Akuma and didn't know how. She spent a Year in training with Cross before she went to the Asia Branch for more training. 2 years later she was transferred to the Australia Branch. While she was at the Australia Branch she managed to work her sync rate up to 95 which allowed her to have all her element seals unlocked. Not long after she was attacked by Jasdevi who reduced her sync rate to around 80. Fortunately she was able to keep all her element seals unlocked. And was lucky enough o escape with her life. She changed her name when she was in training with Cross Marion.

**Random Question** (I used the Profile thing Thiefrikku88 sent me with her Bio of Lalo)  
**1.)** Does the character have a name you really, really like?

_No, I just wanted something different_  
**2.)** Is the character highly attractive only through her/his concerted  
effort?

_Like most people she has to keep good hygiene to keep her appearances.  
_**3.)** Are one or more other characters attracted to her/him?

_No_  
**4.)** Is the character of above average intelligence?

_She has about as much intelligence of someone that passed year 12_  
**5.)** Is the character fluent in more than two languages? More than four  
languages?

_English and a small amount of Japanese_  
**6.)** Does the character have a significant personality flaw (e.g. she/he is a  
spoiled brat, is horribly judgmental or biased, is irrationally violent, is  
naive and easily manipulated, etc.)?

_She can get a bit weird. And when she gets carried away with something it's very very hard to stop her.  
_**7.)** Does the character have any particular area of study/information/etc. in  
which she/he is the most knowledgeable or among the most knowledgeable?.

_No not really_  
**8.)** Does the character possess the following skills, with or without the aid  
of charms, spells, etc.)

_She's good at fighting. And she's good with her weapon due to training._  
**9.)** Is the character exceptionally beautiful, even by the standards of  
her/his race?

_She's pretty enough to get Lavi's attention._  
**10.)** Does the character fall in (reciprocated) love with, or have sex with, a  
character you would like to fall in love with or have sex with?

_No._

* * *

_let me know what you think of her as a character _

_please??_


	8. Chapter 7

**disclaimer: still not mine**

**

* * *

**

**+--Chapter 7: Dream--+**

_Road with Lero in one hand and a lollypop, skipped down the now empty street humming her song._

"_Road-Tama, shouldn't you be heading back now, Lero" _

_She ignored the little pumpkin on top of the pink Umbrella. She continued down the street slowing to a walk as she went. _

"_Soon Allen-Kun, soon the Party shall begin" Road's smile widely, an evil glint in her eye. _

_With all the preparations complete she could only wait. An evil laugh could be heard down the street as Road left for the Ark_

_--_

Allen and Lavi sat in the hotel room after the active afternoon they spent on the beach that day. It had taken them a good hour to get back to town due to the fact that both Lalo and Meiki had exhausted themselves and needed to be supported most of the way back to town. And as soon as they got to the hotel and checked in Lalo and Meiki went up to their rooms to sleep. Luckily for them Meiki had her own room and Allen and Lavi had to share a room. They room that they were to stay in was a rather large room that had a balcony that looked over the city. The room was out fit with two double sized beds and a bathroom. Lavi and Allen say on the bed that was closest to the window staring at the ceiling.

"You know this is the first time we have actually gotten actually privacy since we left the Australia branch?" it was the first thing that had been said since they got to their hotel room and it was Lavi that was the first to say anything.

"I hope you not getting to many ideas in that head of your Lavi" Allen replied lazily.

"Spoil Sport" Lavi pouted sarcastically. Silence fell over the two boys again. Lavi lay in the silence listening to Allen's breathing pattern. He listened as it became more slow and calm. Soon he thought Allen was asleep. He rolled over on to his side to face Allen. Allen had long ago abandoned his exorcist coat which was now hanging neatly off the bed post at the other end of the bed. As Lavi watched Allen sleep nothing seemed more important that the white hair boy that lay next to him.

"What are you looking at Lavi?"

The sudden sounding of Allen's voice scared Lavi enough for him to lean to far backwards and tumble of the bed to land on the floor with a loud 'thud'. Allen opened his eyes and leaned over the side of the bed to see Lavi lying on the floor.

"Lavi, what are you doing on the floor?" he asked, almost too innocently. Lavi opened his eyes and smiled at the boy that leaned over him. Before Allen had a chance to react, Lavi had grabbed hold of his shoulders and pulled him to the floor. He landed on Lavi with a small 'AHK' noise. "Lavi…" Allen didn't time to finish his sentence before Lavi pressed his soft lips to his. Allen allowed himself to relax to Lavi's touch. He kissed the red head that lay beneath him with as much emotion he could muster for the boy without seeming to forceful. He closed his eyes as Lavi gently ran his fingers through his hair. It was a feeling he wasn't used to but none the less it was a feeling he enjoyed. Allen pulled away slowly, giving Lavi one last peck before he nestled his nose in to Lavi's neck and hugged him gently.

"How are you going to explain this to Bookman?" Allen's muffled voice broke the silence that had erupted over the two as they lay in the floor.

"I don't know yet. I'm not looking forward to the time I have to either"

Allen pushed himself off of Lavi and climbed on to the bed to return to the way he was laying before he discovered Lavi laying on the floor.

"You still feel bad don't you?" Lavi asked as he pushed himself off the floor and rested his chin on the edge of the bed.

"How could I not. You're giving up everything just so you can be with me"

"You're wrong moyashi. I'm not giving up everything. I will still have being an exorcist" Lavi didn't even get a response to the use of Allen's most hated nickname.

Instead he was met by the loud grumble of Allen's neglected stomach.

"it always does that doesn't it" Lavi remarked with a smile on his face. Allen sighed and pushed himself up and moved over to the edge of the bed. He pulled his shoes on, and kissed Lavi on the forehead as he zipped them up.

"do you think we should get Meiki and Lalo to come down with us?" Lavi asked Allen as he picked up his scarf that lay carelessly on the floor and wrapped it around his neck in its usual fashion.

"Nah, they are probably sleeping anyway after the afternoon that they had" Allen replied as he made his way out of the room, grabbing the room key as he went. Lavi followed shortly afterwards locking the door as he left.

The two boys decided to go to the Tavern that was just down the road from the Hotel for a nice meal. As soon as the two walked in to the tavern, they were met by an abnormally loud Meiki yelling out there names from the other side of the room. Next to her was Lalo sitting peacefully on the seat waving at them. Allen and Lavi made their way over to the girls that sat in the corner.

"I thought you to might be sleeping after all the energy you used up today" Allen stated as they became in range of the two.

"Nah decided to have a bit of fun before we start our mission"

"And what, drink half a bottle of wine all to yourself?" Lalo said slyly to Meiki's answer to the question.

"Shhhh…" was all Meiki was able to say before both Allen and Lavi fell over in a fit of laughter.

Within a few hours of the night Allen was well fed and Lavi had helped Meiki polish off the rest of the bottle and whole other one. Before long the two had started singing random songs in their drunken state. Allen and Lalo watched as the to danced and sung with a few of the other drunken people that were in the Tavern as well while downing some more wine. As Lavi and Meiki finished singing and dancing to one song, Allen and Lalo grabbed their hands and dragged them out of the tavern before they had more of a chance embarrass themselves even more than they already had. Both Meiki and Lavi whinged and struggled against the evil hands that pulled them away from their alcohol and fun but when they left the tavern they accepted their fate and allowed their captors to take them back to the hotel. Lavi leaned on Allen as they made there way up to there hotel room after saying there good nights to the girls that had their room on the bottom floor of the multi-story hotel. When they finally got back to there hotel room Lavi was looking a little pale and was clutching his stomach.

"Are you ok Lavi?" Allen asked as he placed him gently on the bed.

"I don't feel too good" Lavi said dully still clutching his stomach as he sat on the bed.

"That's what you get for drinking so much wine. Go take a shower it will make you feel better" Allen sat on the bed next to Lavi and rubbed him gently on the back. Lavi nodded. She pushed himself gently off the bed and slowly made his way over to the bathroom on the opposite side of the room to the bed they would be sleeping on. When he heard the water start to run he walked out on to the balcony of their hotel room to look out over the now sleeping city. As he looked over the dark city he thought of everything that had happened to him over time. The pain of being deserted by his parent. They happiness of Mana, the heartbreak of losing Mana. To Cross Marion and his harsh training and losing his friend in India. It was when I got to the order that things started looking up most. He had made great friends while he was there and now he had Lavi. One of the best things that had happened to him since he joined the order and he couldn't even tell people what was happening between them. Not until Lavi had told bookman anyway. That was the moment he dreaded at the present point in time. That one piece of news could either make or break him.

"Think of the present, remember the past and take the future as it comes"

Lavi stepped out of the bathroom to be met by a dark and empty room. He place what clothes he hadn't put back on, on the bed just outside of the bathroom and place his shoes on the floor in front of the bed. A gentle breeze blew from outside, the thin curtains flapped gently in the breeze revealing a white hair boy standing on the balcony. He smiled to himself, Allen Walker, the destroyer of time, was his. He made his way outside and stood next to Allen in silence.

"Feeling better now?"

"Much. Thanks for looking after me while we came back from the Tavern" Lavi smiled at the White hair boy as he spoke. He smiled even though Allen wasn't able to see it.

"Meiki is probably going to be feeling it on the morning. She drunk much more than you did"

Lavi laughed. "So if I am presently still halfway between drunk and tipsy, Meiki must be tanked. She is defiantly going to feel it in the morning"

Allen let off a soft laugh. He turned towards Lavi, everything he was going to say was forgot when he saw Lavi in the state he was in now. Before him was a tall handsome man. His red hair still damp and handing loosely from his head. He wore no shirt and wore only the pants he could wear with his exorcist coat.

"Like what you see do you Allen" Lavi spoke slyly when he noticed Allen was staring at him.

"Baka Usagi" Allen teased still looking at Lavi with a big cheeky grin on his face.

"Now that's Harsh Moyashi" Lavi joked moving over to Allen and giving him a gentle hug.

"Shall we be off to bed then? I am guessing your getting tired after all the events that have happened today" Lavi asked, letting go of Allen's body but keeping hold of his hands. Allen didn't need to reply when he stretched and yawned, symbolizing that he was ready for bed. Allen moved inside, removing his best and button up shirt as he went. With out hesitation he removed his shoes and climbed in to bed. His head had barely hit the pillow before he was sound asleep.

--

_Allen found himself standing in the middle of a deserted street. Before him was closest friends Lavi, Lenalee and Lalo. Next to Lalo stood Meiki. Her face blank, her eyes dull and lifeless. Lavi, Lenalee and Lalo stood the same way Meiki was, their eyes dull and lifeless _

"_I told you, you would join me Allen"_

_Allen had become all too familiar with that voice._

"_Why are you doing this to me?" Allen yelled out in to the empty street in hope that the owner of the voice would show itself. _

_The sky above him darkened as the voice let out a evil laugh that sent chills down Allen's spine. _

"_Removing the things that are closest to you will leave you empty and broken. What good is an exorcist if they are dead on the inside?"_

_Meiki's eyes lit up with life as a dark figure placed its hand on her shoulder. She gasped for air just before collapsing on the ground, all life removed from her body. Allen watched as Meiki fell. He felt useless he willed with all his might to be able to go up to her and save her but no matter how much he tried he could not get his body to move. Allen could see the Dark figure smirk. Although most of the figures features where obscured Allen could make out that it were a he and that HE was amused by all that was happening. He now stood behind Lalo, his eyes glinting with pleasure from the torture that he was bringing forward. _

"_Next we have Lalo" the dark figure placed his hand on Lalo's shoulder. His grin widening._

_Allen felt sick in the stomach. All he could so was stand there and watch as his friend died one by one by the hand of a stranger and no matter how much he willed to move his body would not listen._

"_Ahh poor little Lalo. She would have been the next choice to be Bookman's successor if anything were to happen to Lavi" _

_All life returned to Lalo's eyes. Allen heard Lalo call his name faintly as she gasped for air. She collapsed in the same matter Meiki did._

"_You know Allen; I thought you might have put up more of a fight than this"_

"_Why are you doing this to me?" Allen's expression turned vicious. He had seen more than any one could possibly take. _

"_Poor Poor Allen Walker. You can't even help the ones you care about. You couldn't even help me, your own Foster father. You're useless Allen. You did this to me Allen and I curse you" _

_Tears ran down Allen cheeks uncontrollably. he watched as Lenalee fell all life removed from her body. _

"_Do you really think I could love you Allen? You... the white haired freak. You call yourself an exorcist. What good is an exorcist that watches his friends die?" _

"_Not you to Lavi"_

_The figure that was Lavi walked slowly towards Allen. A small blade appeared in Lavi's hand as he got closer. Allen looked up to see Lavi standing before him, tears still running down his cheeks._

"_I love you Lavi..." _

"_I could never love you Allen" _

_Lavi walked away as a now bleeding Allen fell to the ground, his eyes already void of life._

As Allen slept a pained scream erupted from his lips. Lavi watched in horror and Allen's whole body arced in pain before falling back to the bed. No movement came from the small boy anymore.

* * *

ooo suspense right there XD

sorry guys the end was kind badly written. if anyoine can inprove it feel free and let me know how thx

reviews are loved muchly. so please review.. please?


	9. Chapter 8

Hi everyone, i will apoligise for the lameness and bad wording of this chapter in advance. but please feel free to tell me how i can improve my writting. please please please

**DISCLAIMER:** Unfortunatly DGM still isnt mine -flails and crys- i'm not that good at drawing so it probably better if it stays that way. plus if i had it Allen and Lavi would be doing stuff that lil ones shouldnt see. or many people for that matter..

**+--Chapter 8: Beginning--+**

_Mana stood over Allen, satisfaction gleaming in his eyes. He watched pool of blood that was collecting beneath a dying Allen grew bigger. _

"_I told you, you would join me" Mana's form wavered has he spoke, his voice changing with his form. At the completion of the sentence Mana no longer stood before Allen, in his place was Road Kamelot, Noah of dreams. _

_Allen looked up as the Noah that stood before him. With what strength he had he pushed himself off the ground to stand before her, Hand held over his bleeding stomach, Crown Clown at the ready._

"_You never give up do you Allen?" Road giggled as he candles appeared behind her, their stake like ends aimed directly at Allen. Despite all the pain Allen was in a smile crept on to his face. _

"_Do I ever Road?"_

_Road's Laughter could be heard as the Candle candles few at their target… Allen Walker_

_--_

Lavi ran as fast as he could down the stairs of the Hotel. He was in that much of a panicked state that he ran straight past a slightly hung over Meiki and a sleepy Lalo who both grabbed Lavi's arm to stop him.

"What was that scream?" Meiki asked getting straight to the point. She was too tired of idle chit chat.  
"It… was… Allen" was all Lavi managed to get out through gasps for breath

"WHAT" both girls screamed in unison both they both at the same time took off up the stairs leaving a panicking Lavi dumfounded. Lavi caught up to the girls when there were waiting at the top pf the stair for him to guide them to his and Allen's room. Upon arriving at his room he paused turned and looked Lalo dead in the eyes.

"Lalo please promise me you won't tell Bookman of anything you see in this room. You can tell him of Allen's condition but nothing else" Lavi's voice was stable and dead serious.

"Yes Lavi you have my word and Meiki's as well" Lalo replied gently and with all honesty

"Hey, who said anything about…" Meiki stopped speaking as Lalo shot her a serious glare. "Fine, you have my word"

"I'll hold you to that Meiki" Lavi spoke softly as he turned the door knob to his room and led the 2 girls inside. Lalo moved over to where Allen lay on the bed.

"Tell me what happened Lavi" Lalo asked as inspected the motionless Allen

"All I know is he screamed and Arced in Pain before just lay there the way he is now" Lavi explained, his voice shaky worried.

"Anything else before that?"

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I was sleeping"

"Baka"

"Yep defiantly part of the Bookman Clan" Lavi sat down on the bed next to Allen as he spoke his last remark. Timcampy fluttered to Lavi and nestled himself in the red heads hair in a comforting manner. The gesture made Lavi smile in such a grim time.

Lalo smiled briefly at Lavi before she grabbed Allen's right wrist to check his pulse.

"He still has a pulse, a weak one but at least he has one"

"All we can do is wait isn't it?" the usually saddened voice came from Meiki who sat cross legged on the end of the bed.

"That's all we can do Rem. I can't do anything to help him" Lalo's expression saddened as she sat down next to Meiki.

"Tonight is going to be a long night"

--

_Allen cringed as on of Road's candles scrapped his arm. He had already gotten used to the Pain from the wound in his stomach. _

"_Come on Allen your no fun" Road teased, sending more of her candles flying at him. _

_He screamed as on of the candles entered the wound that was created by Lavi earlier. _

_He raked his brain for ways to escape. "The only way out of Road's dimension is by her door, or…" she smiled as he remembered he had control of there old Arc. _

"_Don't bother with the Arc Allen, it won't work." Road smirked as she watched Allen's hopeful expression die._

"_This isn't my dimension Allen. This is all in your head" Road's tone was a menacing matter-of-fact tone that made Allen even more frustrated then he already was. He wasn't sure of how he had managed to avoid most of Road's candle up until this point. But now was the time that he was going to fight back. No matter what it took he would be free from this dream. _

_Road didn't know what happened, one minute Allen was cowered over in pain. The next minute he was in front of her, a mischievous smirk on his face, and his sword in his hand. _

_--_

Meiki and Lalo sat cross legged on the end of Allen's bed. There tiredness slowly getting the better of them. Meiki sighed as she looked out the window, the sun was no where to be seen, the crescent moon was still high on the clear night sky. Soft snore could be heard from Lavi who had fallen asleep not long after Lalo and Meiki had arrived in there room to inspect Allen. Another scream of pain caused Meiki to tumble backwards off the bed. Lavi woke quickly he eyes falling straight to Allen who still lay next to him. Leaning over him he kissed Allen gently on the forehead. "Please Wake up soon Moyashi". He rested his forehead gently on Allen's. Tears running down his cheeks.

--

_Allen swung at Road with his sword. With every move he would make Road seemed to be one ahead. She dodged every swing he made at her. Road's grin widened with every attack Allen directed at her. _

"_What makes you so sure you can actually hurt me here?"Road asked as she dodged blow after blow from Allen_

"_I figured that by the fact that you can hurt me and I'm not really here means I can do the same to you" Allen replied, his flow of attacks never stopped._

_Road distanced herself from Allen. _

"_We shall continue this later dear Allen-kun" _

_Allen brought his sword down at Road. The blade sliced through Roads skull and stopped when it got to her heart._

"_Do you really think that would stop by physical form?" Road continued to walk down the empty street as if nothing had happened._

"_No but I know it is going to hurt when you get back there" Allen deactivated his innocence as he spoke._

"_This is just the beginning Allen. No one is safe anymore. I will hit you where it hurts. I wont just stop with your friends either. You're Headquarters are next Allen." _

_One lone candle appeared in front of Allen._

_Road looked over her shoulder as the candle drove itself in to Allen's already bleeding stomach. Her laughter echoing down the street and she left._

_--_

Allen screamed and arced in pain as he opened his eyes to see Lavi, Lalo and Meiki looking at him, deep concern on there faces. He could still feel every bit of pain he felt when he was in the dream. He was relieved to see that there wasn't any physical damage was done to his body. Roads last words echoed through Allen's mind when he become more aware of everything around him. Panic hit him. In a made rush he scrambled out of bed and started to collect up all of his belongings he had brought with him.

"Allen, slow down we don't want you to get hurt"

"Grab your stuff and meet me outside the hotel"

"But why?" al three asked at the same time,

"Just DO it" Allen snapped. Calming himself before he continued. "I will explain later"

* * *

So there you have it. chapter 8.

please read and reveiw please please please


	10. Chapter 9

Ok guys sorry for the lack of update lately. in this chapter you will find a lemon. soo if oyu dont like that stuff i wouldnt read it. its right at the end and you can tell when its about to start so yiu can read up until there... hence why the rating has been bumped up

i apoligise for the lameness and shortness of this chapter in advance and the really nadly written Lemon

Disclaimer: nope still not mine - flails more-

* * *

**+--Chapter 9: Time--+**

Allen Stood outside of the hotel waiting for the others to arrive. It hadn't been long since he had awoken from Road's dream but the pain from the injuries he had acquired had already subsided to dull throbs. He jumped as a smooth hand worked its way in to his and held it gently.

"I really worried about you tonight Allen"

Allen turned to face the red head that stood next to him. Grabbing Lavi's free hand he pulled him in and embraced him tightly like a child would its mother, never wanting to let go.

"What happened to you?" Lavi's voice was soft, caring and concerned. He gently stroked Allen's hair wishing that everything was going to be ok.

"I will tell you later, right now we have other things to worry about" Allen replied looking up at the concerned red head. Lavi jumped when Allen's lips met his own. Relaxing, he returned the kiss. One after the other, the two boys lips barely parting each time.

"Oh come on guys do you have to do that here where people can see you"

"Bookman is going to kill you Lavi"

The first voice belonged to Meiki who stood not even 3 metres from them. The second voice belonged to Lalo who stood directly behind Meiki with a mischievous smile on her face.

"If you say anything to Panda Jii-ji before I do I will personally hunt you down and beat you to a pulp, but first I would tell Panda of your little infatuation with Yuu-Chan" Lavi threatened Lalo shooting her an evil glare.

"That's Harsh Lavi, real Harsh" Meiki said shaking her head.

"Ok so tell us Allen, why are we out here instead of Sleeping?" Meiki asked, looking at the White Hair boy that hadn't completely let go of Lavi.

"Road is on the move again. What happened tonight, that was her trapping me in a dream. She made me watch as my friends died. She told me that the headquarters were next"

The three looked at Allen, each had a different expression in there face. Meiki's being fear, Lalo's being confusion and Lavi's being shock.

"How are we going to get to Europe before Road beats us there. I mean there is so much Land and water between us here in Australia and them in Europe" Meiki looked at the white hair exorcist.

"Allen, are you sure you want to use that method of Travel?" Lavi looked at Allen he knew exactly how there were going to get to Europe and he didn't like it one but.

"Dire times call for desperate measures Lavi and I am sure you would do the same if your home was being threatened"

"Your talking about the Ark aren't you?" Lalo's voice seemed abnormally quiet when she asked the question. Allen nodded in response.

"I can't say I like that method either but as you said dire times call for desperate measures. I guess..." Lalo was cut off by a very confused Meiki.

"Hold on a minute guys, I'm a little bit out of the loop here. What the hell is the Ark?"

"Noah's Ark. It's the Millennium Earl's and the Noah's way of getting around so easily. And it's the Akuma Factory. So long story short it's the Earls headquarters"

"And we are going to be travelling via that?" Meiki pointed to the door that Allen had opened while he explained what the Ark was to Meiki.

"Oh" Meiki's voice could barely he heard as they made there way in to the Ark.

It wasn't long after they had stepped on to the Ark that they were off it again and standing outside of the Black Order Headquarters. Neither of the 3 had seen Allen since they stepped on to the Ark and now the three where standing outside the headquarters with still no sign of Allen. Took another five minutes for Allen to emerge from the Ark, its door phasing out as he stepped on to the soft ground.

"You kiddies aren't meant to be back yet"

Both Allen and Meiki's expression changed. They both recognised that voice.

"Ahh great two of my baka-deshi in the one place"

Meiki clenched her fists, her blood boiling with hatred.

"Cross" she spoke through clenched teeth; she made no effort to hide the hatred in her voice.

"Oh hey Dad" Lalo smiled at Cross as she spoke with complete calmness.

"Oh look my daughter is here as well that just makes everything 10 times better" Cross as per usual was being sarcastic.

Allen, Lavi and Meiki all looked directly at Lalo, mouth open with pure shock.

"Well that explains a lot" Lavi, being the first one to recover his senses was the one that spoke. Lalo glared at Lavi "What do you mean explains a lot?"

"Well the hair the personality... and well umm… Just you in general"

The clearing of Crosses throat cause any further confrontation to cease

"Come on Kiddies I'm assuming your all here for a reason. Off to Komui you lot. Chop chop"

--

Allen paced backwards and forward in his room. Komui had told him to get as much rest as he could before Road appeared and of anything else came up to instantly let him know. He wished he could be in the comforting arms of Lavi, but he know he couldn't. Straight after leaving Komui's office Lavi went of to see Bookman and be now Bookman would more than likely have Lavi doing some tedious bookman task to him his apprentice busy until the time come for them to fight off Road. As much as he wanted to relax and sleep he couldn't. His mind was running a million miles an hour and wouldn't let home rest. Every time he tried he couldn't stay still. So now he had resorted to pacing to pass the time until he became too tired or hungry and it seemed at the present point in time that hungry would come first. In fact Allen was so caught up in his pacing he walked straight in to Lavi who had entered the room completely unnoticed. Lavi caught Allen in a comforting embrace. Even thought Allen welcomed the touch he still couldn't get himself to relax no matter how hard he tried. He placed his head on Lavi's chest for comfort and returned the embrace.

"You could relax Allen, exhausting yourself before anything happens isn't going to do you any good" Lavi's voice was soft and caring. Allen closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of Lavi stroking his hair.

"I wish I could. But it's not that easy. Believe me I have tried"

Lavi let out a low humming noise before he spoke again. "Well I guess I will have to help you then"

Allen didn't know what happened. On minute he was a comforting embrace with Lavi, the next he was up against the wall in the midst of a passionate kiss with him. After the initial shock wore off he allowed himself to enjoy the moment. The kissed deepened as Allen opened his mouth to let Lavi explore further. Allen took every opportunity he could to explore Lavi's mouth. A small moan escaped the young boy's lips as Lavi slid his hand up his shirt and pressed closer to him.

Allen pulled away briefly to catch is breath, taking the opportunity to voice something that had been bothering him since Lavi entered the room.

"What are you going to do if bookman finds us like this?"

"At the moment I don't care. Right now I just want to be with you, alone, here right now". Before Allen had a chance to reply Lavi's lips were pressed up against his, tongue darting around his mouth. He closed his eyes enjoying every second of what was happening. In normal circumstances he would have been embarrassed by certain anatomical reactions but having Lavi pressed up against made him less embarrassed because he could feel the same thing was happening to Lavi. Lavi reached up and slowly began unbuttoning Allen's shirt and slid it off his shoulders to leave in discarded carelessly on the floor. Lavi ran his fingers gently but Allen's torso and down each arm while continuing to kiss his lover passionately. The feel of Lavi's hands running gently up his torso cause him to tense and moan softly. Allen fiddled with the zip of his jacket before finally getting it undone and off his shoulders and on to the floor. Disappointed that his efforts didn't lead to Lavi being Shirtless. He pulled away and slowly unwound Lavi's scarf from around his neck before slowly pulling his shirt off. In one quick movement Lavi pulled Allen away from the wall and placed him gently on the bed. Lavi inspected every inch of Allen bare torso, he ran his fingers gently over any battle scar Allen had on his pale skin. Lavi kissed Allen's stomach and slowly made his way up his mouth, kissing him gently as he went. Allen muscled tensed with every touch that Lavi gave him. Allen lost himself in the comfort and pleasure of Lavi's touch. When Allen finally got a sense of reality he found himself yelling Lavi' name in immense pleasure as Lavi pushed himself in to him. He couldn't remember how he ended up this way but he didn't care it was what he wanted. Allen moaned loudly as Lavi hit the sweet spot repetitively. He could hear Lavi moan and say his name. Allen closed his eyes as he felt the pressure build.

"Lavi…I" was all he was able to say before a silencing finger pressed gently against his lips.

"I know Allen so am I"

They moaned loudly as Lavi give one final thrust before all pressure was unloaded from them both. Lavi collapsed next to Allen And looked him in the eye.

"I love you Allen, so fucking much"

"I love you too Lavi"

Time lost all meaning as the two lay next to each other, enjoying each others company.

* * *

so thats it there you go. just a few chapters left of the story now

Read and review? please


	11. Chapter 10

**AN:** OMG please forgive the shortness of this chapter... and maybe the slight boringness but the silence before the storm is always boring. but please read it anyway otherwise u might be lost next chapter  
**DISCLAIMER**: do i really need to say it again?

**+--Chapter 10: intermission--+**

_Allen stood on the Piano room of the Ark watching himself play the piano, every key that was pressed sounded out of place, like a child smashing its palm's down on the keys creating an incoherent musical mesh.  
"Music has never been my talent_"  
_Allen watched at the form that was once him waver_ _and changed to reveal none other than Road Kamelot. Road let out a small giggle as she got up from the piano and faced Allen.  
"Don't worry; I'm not here to hurt you not this time. I'm just here to tell you that you have 3 days to prepare yourself and the ones around. In three days your headquarters will fall" She skipped over to Allen, looking up at him with deep sparkling eyes she wrapped her arms around Allen in a tight embrace.  
"You won't let me down will you Allen-kun?"  
Allen looked down at the Blue haired Noah that had wrapped her arms around his waist a smirked spread across his face.  
"Of course not. We exorcists will put up a fight. You will be entertained"  
Road let go of Allen and nodded at him, a sweet smile on her child like face. She returned to the piano and pressed her fingers down on the keys. The incoherent musical mesh continuing once again. _

_--_

Allen woke to the smell of soap from the bath he had the previous night. His hair was still slightly damp. With out further hesitation he climbed out of bed pulled his pants, shoes, shirt and vest on before making his way out of his room and up to Komui's office. After going to Komui's office and tell him of what Road had told him he made is way down to the cafeteria. When he arrived at the Cafeteria Jerry greeted him happily before hurrying off to make Allen's usual breakfast. Within half and hour of arriving at the cafeteria Allen left feeling content and full. As he walked through the Orders grey halls again he started to notice that he hadn't seen Lavi, bookman or any of his friends this morning which was quite unusual. Shrugging it off as chance he made his way down to the training room to see if he could find anyone there. As he entered the training room he found Meiki looking rather different without her exorcist uniform on.

He guessed that by the fact that she was surrounded by the elements that she could control that she was training. He decided by the fact that he had nothing better to do he would watch Meiki while she trained. He sat down at the back of the room across from the door. As he sat down and Meiki activated her fire seal the door opened to reveal a surprised looking Lalo followed by a tired downcast looking Lavi. Allen watched at the fire that Meiki was controlling danced around the room in intricate patterns around her and the room. She paused, holding the fire in her hand she smiled at the two entering the room before she activated her earth seal. Lavi and Lalo sat down next to Allen as Meiki made the sand from the bowl flow gracefully around her. She let go of the fire. Instead of it dancing around the room it fell straight to the floor and dissipated. She swore loudly as she lost concentration, the sand falling to the ground. She sighed as she moved over to the three that sat up against the wall and sat in front of them, hugging her knees to her chest.  
"So what's the go?"  
Allen looked at the black and red haired girl who asked the question.  
"We have three days" Allen paused to see if he was going to be met with enquires of how he knew but, instead he was met my silence. After the short pause he continued "Hey Lalo what's with the surprised expression you had when you came in here"  
"Maybe Lavi should explain this one" Lalo tucked her Auburn hair behind her eyes and sunk further in to the floor in order to get more comfortable. Allen turned this head to red head that sat to his left.  
"I told him that I can't be his successor anymore. And when I told him why the Old Panda smacked me so hard it's not funny. But eventually he accepted it. It was when he asked me to go get Lalo that I got a bit worried" Lavi stopped for a minute, the rest of his explanation getting carried on by Lalo.  
"It was when I got there that to my surprise he stripped Lavi of his rank as successor and appointed it to me."  
Both Allen and Meiki looked at the Lavi and Lalo in surprise.  
"Now that's an unexpected twist" Meiki said resting her chin on her knees.  
"At least everything worked out" Lavi spoke wearily. He rested his head on Allen's shoulder and smiled at his friends before he spoke again. "Now we just have to get through what is coming"

As the day progressed the group of four stayed sitting on the training room floor talking about everything and nothing at all. The only time they moved was when Meiki and Lavi disappeared for about fifteen minutes to get food for the group. Shortly afterwards they were joined by a overly happy Lenalee. And to there surprise they were joined by Kanda who sat quietly with the group as they chatted away to an ungodly hour of the morning, occasionally having some input to the conversation. One by one they all fell asleep on the training room floor the first being Allen and the last being Kanda. Johnny watched from the entrance of the Training room as they all fell asleep one by one. Pushing his glasses up his nose he turned and walked back to the science labs 'they are going to need as much rest as they can get'. He felt sorry for the exorcists of the black order for always being in the firing line of the Akuma and Noah.

* * *

so there u have it chapter 10 in its none glory... read and review please?

chapter 11 will be much for exciting


End file.
